


Beginning

by Semi_problematic



Series: Boy Next Door [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: A man had stepped out from behind the truck, carrying one box. He had jet black hair and arms double the size of Shanes. He was taller than Shane, too. He flashed Carl a smile. "You must be Carl." The man's voice was deep. It went straight between Carls legs. "Your dad has told me so much about you."Carl had licked his lips and walked towards the man. "I hope they were all good." He put his hands underneath the box, his fingertips brushing against the zipper of Negans jeans. He took the box from him and looked at him. "It's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours." Carl cut him off before he could even speak. "My daddy always told me to watch out for strangers.""Your daddy was right in teaching you that, but I'm no stranger." Negan pulled another box out of the truck and stood next to Carl. "I'm Negan, your new neighbor."-AU where Carl has a thing for men twice his age and that are his dad's friend. Negan is Carls new neighbor along with being Carls new obsession.





	Beginning

"Carl, go upstairs and clean your room. Negans coming over soon since your mom and I are going out on a date." Rick called from the kitchen. "There's pizza in the fridge and you both know my number. If he wants to buy you dinner instead go ahead." 

"I want him to buy me dinner." Carl stated from the couch, long legs crossed. "He can't say no to me. All I have to do is bat my eyes and smile and say his name in that stupid sweet voice." Carl turned around and looked back at Rick. "Are you gonna come back tonight? Or is tonight the nights when you guys fuck-"

"Carl James Grimes!" Rick snapped. "You will not use that kind of language in this house. Your mom would have a heart attack if she heard you talking like that." He wiped his hands off on a towel and set it down. "And... we are renting a hotel room and having fun, but that's it. And don't be afraid to call us and have us come home." 

"I don't want you guys coming home early." He turned back around and picked up the remote, flipping through the channels. "Mom's mean when she's sexually frustrated and you're..." Carl chewed on his lip to hold back a smile. "You're just annoying when you're pent up." 

"Carl Grimes, I swear to god if I come back home and you're still talking like this I'm gonna get the belt." Rick walked past Carl, slapping the back of his head and walking into his room. 

Carl could hear his dad complaining about his teenage phase. As if his attitude happened the day he turned thirteen and had never appeared once before. Carl always had the worst attitude. He was sweet on teachers and family friends, but when it came to his mom and dad he was a brat. He threw fits and argued and slammed the door in their faces a million times, but they still pretended it was a phase. Carl always thought that they were making excuses. If they blamed it on his teenage phase they wouldn't have to blame their shitty parenting. 

That plan had a flaw though, just like most lies. Carl was fifteen now. Long limbs with long hair to match. He was underweight, not because he wasn't being fed, but because he worked hard in sports. He was amazing at soccer even though he never had an interest in it. Carl lacked interest in many things, unless those things were off limits, then almost immediately Carl was obsessed with it. Soccer, in nature wasn't bad, but the reason why Carl joined soccer was. 

Shane Walsh. Also known as one of his dad's best friends. He had big arms and volunteered to be the soccer coach for Carls school after the old one died from a heart attack. Carl hated soccer, he hated being part of a team and he hated running, but what he didn't hate were hot men who had an excuse to touch him in the most innocent way. 

Shane Walsh was Carls first wet dream. With a voice smooth like whiskey and promising eyes Carl was instantly in love. The best part? Shane Walsh was a cop. A single cop painfully pining for Carls mom, Lori. Now, Carl didn't hate his mom, but he didn't really adore her either. She didn't do much other than complain, but what she did do was give Carl full lips, long hair, and pretty hips like her own. 

Shane Walsh was desperate and so was Carl, so it was only natural to go over to Shanes house, alone, all for the sake of "practice." Carl was a good liar, he missed the ball every time he kicked and he ran to the wrong end of the field non stop for three months so he could go to Shanes house for "extra help." And Shane did help. He slid his hands up and down Carls body, wrapped all of his fake injuries, and even let Carl sit in his lap. 

Shane Walsh was everything Carl wanted. A cop. His daddy's best friend. Twice his age. But sadly, Shane had a conscience. Carl could tell Shane was into him, a blind person could see it, but Shanes good cop act shut it down. One day Carl asked for a kiss and Shane gave it to him, hard and heavy. But right after Shane burst into tears and had a twenty minute break down about how he "hurt Lori's boy." 

Needless to say, Carl left his house before he could see Shane get any worse. He walked home frustrated and slightly let down, but also horny. It was annoying that Shane had to draw the line after they kissed, considering the fact that the kiss only made Carl 100% more into older men. Rick didn't have any other hot friends, really, and all of Carls school teachers were women, so he was shit out of luck, that is until he saw a moving truck parked right outside their neighbors house. 

A man had stepped out from behind the truck, carrying one box. He had jet black hair and arms double the size of Shanes. He was taller than Shane, too. He flashed Carl a smile. "You must be Carl." The man's voice was deep. It went straight between Carls legs. "Your dad has told me so much about you." 

Carl had licked his lips and walked towards the man. "I hope they were all good." He put his hands underneath the box, his fingertips brushing against the zipper of Negans jeans. He took the box from him and looked at him. "It's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours." Carl cut him off before he could even speak. "My daddy always told me to watch out for strangers." 

"Your daddy was right in teaching you that, but I'm no stranger." Negan pulled another box out of the truck and stood next to Carl. "I'm Negan, your new neighbor." 

That night Carl spent hours bring in boxes and helping Negan unpack. Quickly, Carl figured out that this man was Shanes replacement. Negan was 50 and had just lost his wife Lucille to cancer a few years ago. He had no kids and used to be a gym teacher but recently retired due to "that job was boring as shit and most kids aren't like you, Carl, most kids are annoying assholes." Negan was going to be easy. Carls plan was fool proof and Negan? Negan was perfect for him. 

"Carl?" His moms voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Be good for Negan, okay? We don't need you chasing him out of the neighborhood." She pushed his bangs back and kissed the top of his head. "I love you. Your dad loves you. If we aren't back before noon tomorrow I finally snapped and killed your father and am on the run. If the police ask?" 

"I never saw you." Carl smiled up at his mom. It was fake. Lying came easily to Carl. That's another thing is parents hated. How he could trap them in a web of lies and kill them as soon as they figure out the truth. That's how it ended with Shane, except Carl was able to explain that he kissed Shane and pulled away before Shane stopped him. "I don't blame you. Dad's dad jokes are getting way out of hand."

"Hey!" Rick called from the garage. "My jokes are the peak of comedy! You both are lucky I haven't left to become a successful comedian." 

"It would be a short success." Carl laughed. "I love you, dad!" He waved to Rick as he climbed into the car. Lori followed him, shutting the door to the garage and leaving. 

It was fifteen minutes before Negan knocked on the front door. It was a quarter before nine and the sun had set hours ago. For a moment, Carl thought about opening the door and kissing Negan, but that would ruin his plan. The tease was the best part. Watching the men squirm as soon as they realize that they wanted Carl the same way they should want their wife. Or in Negans case, ex wife. 

Carl shivered as he opened the door. "Hurry up." He grumbled, moving out of the way. He slammed the door shut and locked it once Negan was inside. "You're ordering pizza. There's some in the fridge but I don't like left overs."

"Bossy." Negan teased. "I like it." Carl tucked those words away in his mind. Negan liked him. He liked bitchy, bratty him. "What's got you in such a mood?" He shrugged off his jacket and sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table.

"It's my parents one sex night a month. My dad takes my mom on a nice date and then they fuck like rabbits in some fancy hotel." Carl sat down on the couch next to Negan, only inches between them. "Before you had to babysit me it was my dad's friend Shane. But we aren't allowed alone together anymore."

"What did he do?" The edge in Negans voice was loud. "Did he hurt you? I swear to god if that frea-"

"I kissed him." Carl moved closer. "Right on the lips." He swung his leg over Negans and slid his hands through Negans hair. "Kissed him hard and ground against him. I scared him away." Shane always said Carl scared him. That his competitive edge worried him. If only Shane knew how scary Carl really was. "Scared him away." He repeated, tilting Negans head up. "Do I scare you?" 

Negan swallowed, arms glued to his sides. He was wide eyed and silent as he watched Carl. "Kid," Negan scooped Carl up in his arms and picked him up, setting him down a foot away. "I'm gonna go order that pizza." 

"You didn't answer me." Carl leaned towards him. "Do I scare you?" He whispered, kissing Negans shoulder. "Or do you scare yourself?" Carl moved towards Negan, smirking when he saw his fingers shaking. He leaned up and kissed Negans ear. "You can touch me..." 

Negan stood up so fast he knocked Carl off of him. He rubbed his face and laughed like he was crazy. "Jesus, kid... you tryna get me arrested?" Carl pretended to be afraid. He stared with wide eyes and shook his head, sticking out his bottom lip. "Just... go do your homework. I'm ordering the pizza." 

Carl stood up and pouted the entire way up the stairs. He stomped his feet for good measure just so Negan could see what kind of brat he was dealing with. Once Carl was shut away in the privacy of his room, he slipped his fingers into the waistband of his too short shorts and started to touch himself, thinking about the way Negans breath picked up when Carl got too close.


End file.
